


[Podfic] Like Lightning and Thunder

by Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Band of Brothers Podfics [1]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e02 Day of Days, Hugs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: A podfic recording of Muccamukk & ThrillingDetectiveTales' "Like Lightning and Thunder"On the day of days, Johnny searches for Bull.
Relationships: Johnny Martin/Bull Randleman
Series: Band of Brothers Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Like Lightning and Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Lightning and Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623307) by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk), [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales). 



> Thanks to Muccamukk and ThrillingDetectiveTales for both giving blanket permission for further transformative works based on their own including podfic! While this is not my first podfic, it is the first one to get posted. :D

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:11:45**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fzsrgzrvmms7xh3/Like%20Lightning%20and%20Thunder%20by%20Muccamukk%20%26%20ThrillingDetectiveTales.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text:[Like Lightning and Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623307)**
  * **Authors:[Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/profile) & [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/profile)**
  * **Reader:[Isabelle Disraeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/profile)**
  * **Cover artist: Isabelle Disraeli**
  * **Work skin:[Azdaema's Standard](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic)**




End file.
